Brothers
by six96
Summary: Subject Delta and his Little Sister Eleanor Lamb travel around Rapture. Featuring the first of the Alpha Series; Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Epsilon, and Zeta. All the Alpha Series are unique with their back stories and their personalities. Some faces are new and some are familiar to Delta. Set before Bioshock 1 and 2, but after the Civil War.
1. Alpha

Chapter 1 Alpha

The lava flowed through the core of Rapture known as Hephaestus. From time to time some Little Sisters would come here to enjoy the heat that was given off by the boiling lava. Eleanor Lamb was one of those Sisters, having been born in Rapture she never really knew what the sun was. When she went with Subject Delta, her Big Daddy, this was the only thing close to summer that the Little Sister had.

"This way daddy." She said with delight as she caught the scent of another ADAM body.

Delta trailed after her as she pulled his hand in hers towards the body, an uneasy feeling came over the Alpha Series as he neared the destination of the angel; right outside Andrew Ryan's office. They turned the last corner to see a figure of another Alpha Series outside the door of Ryan's lair.

It stood at attention, like a British Soldier clad in a Red Coat. Delta expected him to sprint toward Eleanor, but he did no such thing, he just stood there and let them do what they pleased. What seemed to puzzle Delta was that when Eleanor gathered from the body, no Splicers came.

The silence didn't last long. One Splicer, arms coated with electricity, sprinted into the room and shocked Delta. The protector gave a roar of pain and fell to the ground, stunned from the massive shock of Electro Bolt 3.

"DADDY!" Eleanor shrieked, and ran towards him but the Splicer fired another bolt right in front of her and she ran back, right behind the leg of the other Alpha Series.

The Splicer shot another bolt, but it missed them and hit Andrew Ryan's door. That set the Alpha Series off. He grabbed a long steel pole that was right next to him on the ground in a pile of others, and walked quickly over to him and swiftly grabbed his head and bashed it on the ground two extremely hard times and impaled the pole straight through his brain. The ADAM addict died instantly. The Alpha than proceeded to stick the pole through the wall on a spot marked X next to other bodies that met the same fate.

"Thanks…Uncle Alpha" Eleanor said catching glimpse of the Alpha letter on his hand as he helped Delta off the ground.

Alpha gave a grunt of satisfaction and was about to head back to his post, but Delta stopped him. A series of whale-like noises began to fill the room as they conversed. Delta came to learn that Subject Alpha was the first protector created. He failed to bond with a Little Sister and was about to be disposed of, but Andrew Ryan intervened and took him in as a bodyguard. To this day Alpha continues to guard Ryan with his life. Delta shook hands with Alpha and took Eleanor to her "hidey-hole" as she gave a yawn and fell asleep in Delta's arms.

"I like Uncle Alpha" she sighed nuzzling into Delta's arms.


	2. Beta

Chapter 2 Beta

Eleanor Lamb and Subject Delta were out on the prowl for ADAM once more, but this time in Ryan Amusements. That is until the British Little Sister saw the gift shop.

"Daddy, can we please go in? I want a new teddy." She begged her Big Daddy.

Delta gave a moan as if he was saying _sure_ and the pair entered the store. After Eleanor entered through the open door, the door gave an electrifying hiss and shut, leaving Delta on the outside and Eleanor inside the run down store.

"Daddy?" Eleanor questioned as she turned around to the now locked bulkhead door.

She than heard massive footsteps coming from the other end of the room, she became frightened when she realized that it could be a Brute Splicer like the ones from the Drop. She shrieked and began frantically hitting the door with her little hands. Delta, on the other side, heard the scream and began banging the other side with his drill.

Eleanor turned around after hearing the footsteps stopped and looked up to see an Alpha Series towering over her. On his hand was the Greek letter Beta. Subject Beta was the laughing stock of the Alpha Series and possibly all the Big Daddies, he had the brawn, but no brains. He's best known for two things; savagely mauling a Brute Splicer solely for his bowler hat and just casually walking into Sofia's Lamb's office only to be shooed out by the mental doctor. He had seen her advertising poster with the butterfly on it and had thought that it was a butterfly room in which he could get on as a pet.

He looked down at Eleanor Lamb. "Please don't hurt me." She sobbed out, "I've been good."

Beta scratched his helmet and looked at her, than the door which was making a loud banging noise, than back at her. He continued looking back and forth until he finally figured out what was going on.

He stepped forward towards the door and gave three gentle knocks and the noise stopped. Beta drew his fist back and using all his strength he punched a hole through the steel door. Delta watched with amazement as Beta grabbed each side of the hole and ripped the door in half.

Beta walked through the destroyed door with Eleanor in his arms and handed her back to Delta. The Alpha Series walked back into the shop and picked up a pink teddy bear and handed that to the Little Sister. He patted her gently on her head and looked at Delta.

Delta gave a moan of _thanks _and Eleanor led them to the body of ADAM in the Hall of the Future. Beta watched them walk off; he liked seeing the Big Daddy together again with his Little Sister and made his way out of the park. Subject Beta was deemed mentally unfit to have a Little Sister and had no idea what it was like to have one. The only thing he did know was that he had to make it great for every lucky Big Daddy who is bonded.

_I like them _he thought to himself. _Their my friends. _


	3. Gamma

Chapter 3 Gamma

Subject Delta and Subject Gamma made their way down the streets of Olympus Heights. Gamma was one of Delta's closest friends and he saw him as an older brother, but Delta wasn't going to follow in his footsteps because they were going to another one of Gamma's street fights, the championship match in fact. After beating Kingpin the Elite Rosie, Subject Gamma had earned the chance for the champion title.

Because Gamma couldn't be bonded, he escaped into Rapture and took up street fighting. Delta supported his decision and would go to most of his fights when he could, Eleanor wouldn't go because a lot of splicers watch the fights and bringing in a Little Sister with ADAM is like bring them dinner.

They got to the designated fighting spot where a large crowd of splicers were waiting. Huge writing on the wall spelled out "The Armored Armageddon Subject Gamma vs. Victory Inc. the Million Dollar Big Daddy". Speaking of which, the Lancer model arrived at the spot just than after making his way from Minerva's Den. He had just had his armor shined and truly did look like a knight in armor. A Little Sister vent was nearby and some of the girls were watching and were impressed by the newer Big Daddy.

"I wish he was my daddy" one of them said.

"Old daddy is going to get bonked" another said. Eleanor Lamb was among them, she loved Gamma like an uncle, she wanted to say something to the others, but she kept silent because secretly she was worried.

His light turned red when he looked at Gamma as if he was saying _I'm coming for you_. Delta gave a groan of caution, _Good Luck Man,_ to Gamma and lightly hit him on the back as Subject Gamma walked out of his corner. The crowd backed off making huge circle to make room for the protectors walking toward each other.

DING! DING!

Victory Inc. made the first hit when he swiftly punched the Alpha Series square in the head on the right side and again on the left side with his opposite hand. He was about to go for a third, but Gamma blocked it with one hand and punched him in the stomach with a lot of force. Victory Inc. was stunned by this and while he was bent over clutching to his stomach, Gamma grabbed his head with two hands and kneed him five times to be exact in the head. When Victory Inc. recovered, he started jabbing Gamma in the helmet, forcing him to walk back in recoil until his back hit the glass that shielded that part of the city from the ocean. Now the Lancer had him cornered and soon began delivering right and left hooks to him. Finally, Victory Inc. gave an uppercut to the Alpha Series after he eventually moved away from the glass wall and Gamma went down

The Count began; 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! Gamma got back up again. At this point the crowd was cheering for Victory Incorporated. The Lancer than shot a fist at the Alpha Series, but Gamma ducked under it and threw two hooks left and right at him and then proceeding it with the Alpha Series signature move, a massive head-butt to the helmet. As Gamma recoiled from it, Victory Inc. grabbed his head in a split second and punched him with his free hand. The punch was so powerful that it sent Gamma off his feet and to the ground, but he got up immediately and charged at his rival. It was no use, the Lancer moved out of the way and caught him in a headlock and began kneeing and punching him in the guts. Gamma eventually broke out of the hold and drew his fist back with everything he had left and punched the Victory Inc. right his glowing red eye. The Lancers head only recoiled and once again throwing hook punches at Gamma, who had now used up everything he had.

Delta started helplessly at his friend getting the life beaten out of him and wanted to call off the fight, but it was a street fight and there wasn't any rules. Victory Inc. than lifted Subject Gamma by his neck and began punching him in the head at least fifteen times. Gamma than noticed something, the punch he landed on the Lancer's head had cracked his glowing red porthole. As the Lancer's fist flew at him for another hit, he caught it in his hand and kicked Victory Inc. in the chest area, causing him to drop him. Gamma took ten huge steps back and lined himself up and sprinted again towards him, when he was about six feet away, Gamma jumped at Victory Inc. and his fist shot out directly at the Lancer's eye.

The crowd gasped in surprise as Subject Gamma's fist penetrated Victory Inc.'s porthole, inside Gamma felt something circular and squishy, he squeezed it until it popped in his fist. He removed his hand from the Lancer's helmet and Victory Inc. fell on his back with no more red light in his helmet. The bell rang immediately after; the count didn't matter anymore because this Big Daddy was dead.

The crowd of cheering splicers surrounded the now kneeling Alpha Series to congratulate him, Delta pushed through them all to get to him. Eleanor also jumped out of the vent and ran through all the splicers straight up to Gamma and hugged his helmet, which was at her level.

"YOU DID IT UNCLE GAMMA!" she screamed as she nuzzled into his helmet.

Subject Delta finally reached them and helped Subject Gamma off of his knees. The splicers gave the two Alpha Series and Little Sister room to walk out. They took him to Dr. Alexander at Fontaine Futuristics to be fixed from his fight wounds.

_If I could've given a victory speech, than you two would be the first I would thank _moaned Gamma to Delta and Eleanor as they entered the Big Daddy medical wing.


	4. Epsilon

Chapter 4 Epsilon

Subject Delta and Subject Epsilon walked through the Lower Wharf of the Fontaine Fisheries toward the vent to get their Little Sisters. Epsilon was the second successful Big Daddy that was bonded, his Little Sister; Bee, who always wore a yellow dress that seemed to go with her blond hair. The most intriguing thing about Subject Epsilon was that he was the youngest person to become a Big Daddy, he was only 19 the day they dragged him out his cell to become a protector.

Delta knocked three times on the vent and Eleanor Lamb popped out and he helped her to the ground. Epsilon walked up to the vent and drove his entire arm down the vent, Eleanor and Delta both looked at him as if he was crazy. Epsilon kept feeling around until he grabbed something, he pulled his arm from the vent and found out that he had grabbed Bee by her left foot as she dangled upside down in front of his helmet.

"Hi daddy" she said and then turned her head, "Hi Eleanor".

Eleanor only waved her hand at her, if she started a conversation with this Little Sister than there would be no getting out of it.

All four started toward the Wharf Master's where Eleanor found two ADAM bodies side by side and out in the open. She and Delta claimed the one on the right thinking that Bee and Epsilon would use the left one, but they looked back to see that they made no attempts to go near the body.

"Don't you want this Angel?" asked Eleanor to Bee.

"I'm not going near that dead guy, he looks icky and smells like a dead kitty." Bee responded and refused to go any further.

Eleanor shrugged and starting draining the first body. Delta spoke to Epsilon in whale moans, _Really? What's her problem?_

_ Problem? Isn't it normal for a seven year old girl to not want to be around dead guys day after day? _Epsilon said in his defense.

_Eleanor's six and she's ok with it._

_ Your kid is younger than mine and she loves corpses? What's her problem? _Epsilon countered.

_THAT"S NOT THE POINT! _Delta screamed, _This is why you are what you are now; a protector. What are you even protecting her from?_

_ Diseases that she may get from that body. _Epsilon concluded. While the two Alpha Series were arguing, Bee noticed a crate of still moving fish. She slipped away from her Big Daddy and grabbed one of the fish from the wooden crate. She ran towards Subject Epsilon and slapped his foot with the fish.

"FISHY FIGHT!" she screamed.

Epsilon playfully accepted the challenge and ran to the crate and took another fish. The Big Daddy and Little Sister were using the fish as swords and tried to hit each other. Epsilon was of course only playing with her. A Bouncer and his Little Sister entered through the door and saw the Alpha Series fighting the little girl with fish. Before the Little Sister could say anything the Bouncer only took her by the hand and walked backwards through the door not wanting anything to do with it.

Epsilon finally landed a light hit on Bee, but it was a little too hard and ended up sending the seven year old flying across the room right into the crate of fish. Epsilon sprinted toward the crate fearing the worse, but a small hand popped out from the crate and then another until Bee finally pulled herself out of the crate. She fell from the crate and onto the floor.

"Let's do that again!" she yelled.

The next five minutes consisted of Eleanor and Delta gathering ADAM and Bee being thrown by Epsilon into the crate over and over again. Her screams of WEE and I'M FLYING filled the room.

Just then, a squad of splicers burst through the door screaming and demanding ADAM, Epsilon took Bee out of the crate and hide behind a large spool to avoid the gunfire. Subject Delta fired his rivet gun from behind another spool with Eleanor behind him.

After Delta eliminated all of them, only a Nitro Splicer remained. The Nitro threw a grenade, it rolled over the spool that Epsilon and Bee were hiding behind and landed two inched away from them. The Alpha Series took his screaming Little Sister in his arms and hugged her preparing for the explosion.

Nothing happened; Epsilon looked back and saw that the Splicer had made the fuse too long. Epsilon grabbed it and looked it over; he then stood up and threw the bomb like a football to the Splicer.

"GO LONG." Bee screamed to the Splicer.

The Nitro Splicer looked back and saw the incoming grenade; he saw it as a canister of ADAM because his mind wasn't right. He ran toward it and caught it and began celebrating with a dance, until he noticed that it wasn't a canister if what he craved most. Before he could scream the grenade blew up in his hands.

"TOUCHDOWN!" screamed Bee and Epsilon knelt down to her level to high five her. _Still got it _he thought.

After the two Alpha Series had escorted their sisters to the vent, they made their way to a bathysphere station.

_You are unbelievable. You know that? _Delta scolded Epsilon.

_At least my kid has fun. You know, I think she could do more things than stab dead dudes down here. Instead of being Eleanor's bodyguard, why don't you try being a dad to her? _Epsilon retorted.

_Leave her out of this. As far as I know you give the Alpha Series a bad name. _Delta said.

The bathysphere came up. Before they could enter Subject Beta came out with a metallic little sister in his hand that he had ripped from a Gather's Garden Machine.

_Hi Delta. Hi Epsilon. Me and my daughter here are going to play with the Angels. _The brawn with no brains made his way out of the station and into the Fisheries.

_I give what a bad name Delta? _Epsilon asked Delta sarcastically.


	5. Zeta

Chapter 5 Zeta

"Ladies and gentleman," Alexander the Great announced. "Fontaine Futuristics proudly presents to you the first Big Daddy capable of using our home defense plasmids, the Tower of Power himself; SUBJECT ZETA!"

An Alpha Series entered through the stage entrance and walked to the center of the stage. Subject Zeta lifted both of his hands with palms facing each other so the "audience" could see. A chain of lighting appeared between them and seemed to link his two hands together. He then proceeded to strut around the stage doing muscle-man poses.

"YEA!" the only person in the audience screamed, who was Subject Zeta's Little Sister, Vicki.

Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb entered the theater at that moment. Delta looked at Zeta who had lighting in his hands, he was surprised. _They actually did it._ He thought.

After the show, Delta went backstage to see Zeta.

"You were great daddy. I love you." Vicki said as she hugged Zeta's helmet.

_I love you too. _Zeta said, it came out as a moan, but she knew what it met.

Vicki noticed Delta standing there with Eleanor behind him. "Daddy." She said and pointed to them.

Zeta turned his head; he looked at Delta's hand and saw the sign. _Delta, the first successful Alpha Series to be bonded, I've heard a lot about you. _Zeta moaned.

_And I just heard about you. _Delta responded. _Congratulations, you're the first Alpha Series and Big Daddy to be spliced. A lot of people would kill or do kill for what you have. _

Zeta looked at Vicki, who had on her red dress and bow. _You mean her? _

_ No. The ADAM that's now inside you, the ADAM that fuels your plasmids. And Yes her too. The Splicers now have two reasons to kill you. _Delta groaned. _What possessed you to do this? You know that the process you just went through killed 43 Bouncers and 32 Rosies right? _

_ Yeah so? I beat those odds. I took that gamble and won. _

_ You know who else you wagered? Her. _Delta pointed at Vicki. _Do you know what happened to the Little Sisters whose Big Daddies died trying to get what you have? The doctors threw them out the door and they got killed. They died knowing that they were only like poker chips to their dads. Is that what she is to you?_

Zeta was at loss of words. He hugged Vicki closer to his chest. She wasn't a poker chip to him; she was his world and his reason to live. _I…wanted to be different. _He grunted silently.

_Different? From what? _Delta questioned.

_The Alpha Series. I wanted to be the unique one, the one everyone would think about every time they hear the word "Alpha Series". I love my little Vicki, I'd die for her, but I don't want to be another Big Daddy corpse lying in the middle of the streets. I wanted to be something. _

Delta nodded in understanding. That same feeling he got when talking to Epsilon was coming back; the big brother feeling. _Zeta you were different from all of us the moment you walked out of here. Look on your hand, what do you see?_

Zeta looked at the top of his hand. _The Greek letter Zeta._

_ I have Delta on mine. Is there another Alpha Series with the Zeta letter on his hand?_

_ No…_

_ See Zeta? All the Alpha Series are different. We are not like Bouncers or Rosies, they are all the same, and they aren't unique like we are. Subject Alpha is Andrew Ryan's body guard; it's hard to call him a Big Daddy because he doesn't have a daughter. Subject Beta is… well he is..._

"Bonkers." Eleanor said. "He's mad."

"HA!" Vicki laughed.

_But he is still an Alpha Series and we are not all like him. Subject Gamma's on the streets fighting and I don't do that and neither do you. Subject Epsilon is probably one of the most unorthodox Big Daddy I've ever seen. _Delta concluded.

_Who's the other one? You said one of the most meaning there's more. _Asked Zeta.

_You. _Delta responded. _And I think right now you should show me one of your methods. Whadda you say? _

_ Sure. _Zeta groaned. _C'mon Vicki, we are going out to play. _

"YEA!" yelled Vicki.

That night the two brothers and their daughters gathered enough ADAM to fill a small plane. Subject Zeta electrocuted ever Splicer that came near Vicki and Delta punched the stunned Splicers 50 yards away from him. Delta sighed to himself he had something that he couldn't remember back on the surface; a family of brothers, big and little.


End file.
